This description relates to presenting online content items to a user that allow for user interaction, and more particularly to a network-based system and method for transferring a state of user interaction with an online content item to a computer program associated with the online content item, wherein the online content item is displayed on a user device and the computer program is accessible by the user device.
Internet users are able to view online publications (e.g., websites) on user devices. At least some of these online publications are displayed along with interactive online content items. At least some interactive online content items are advertisements that allow the user of the user device to interact directly with the advertisement. In some situations, the interactive online content item is advertising a computer program or computer application (otherwise known as an “app”), and the interactive online content item includes a simulation of the computer app. For example, the interactive online content item may be an advertisement for a computer game that allows the user to play the first few levels of the game. Once the user has interacted with the interactive online content item, the user may decide to acquire the computer program. The user may then visit an online store or other website where the user may acquire and install the computer program on their user device. In these known systems, the interactions between the user and the interactive online content item are lost when the user leaves the interactive online content item to acquire and install the computer program.